1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an endotract antenna device for hyperthermia and, more specifically, it relates to an endotract antenna device applied to the hyperthermia therapy of tumors or the likes on the organs inside the body.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the hyperthermia therapy for carcinoma, which utilizes the property of the cancer cells that they are less resistant than normal cells against the heat or elevated temperature, a microwave radiation antenna is used to warm the lesion for the therapy.
It is desired that the radiation antenna is as thin as possible so that it may be inserted deeply into the endotract of the body for the therapy of organs inside the body, for example, a digestive organ, and a sort of linear dipole antenna has been employed so far for such a purpose.
However, it is difficult to dispose the conventional linear dipole antenna in direct contact with a surface of the organ at the lesion, and there is fear that gases or the fluid may remain in the gap between the antenna and the surface of the organ.
As a result, the electromagnetic energy emitted from the microwave antenna of such endotract antenna device is absorbed by the body fluid in the gap, or reflected at the gap and can not always serve for effective and uniform warming of the lesion.